


Darkest Moonlit Fears

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PTSD, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid





	Darkest Moonlit Fears

Darkest Moonlight. It was an offering that hid the moon like a blanket over the face of a sleeping child. For the killer who had lived all of his life in a tiny room of darkness, he hated it. 

Sitting in the asylum's room, he shivered and moaned, uncaring of the games that were placed tonight. Tears ran down his deformed facial structure, feeling the water slip into the folds and stretching skin that was never mended from previous times of abuse. 

His shortened and chipped nails raked through his fine hair and scalp, trying to remove the noises of the past that plagued him. 

_You filthy cretin!_

_Why did I ever birth you? I'm sickened._

_No one needs to know you're here._

_I'm too tired to feed you today either._

He curled up over the debris, wailing and gurgling with tears that had long since been locked away. Even now, as he worked and strived for his only parent of the realm, he felt empty and unrested. All he wanted was to sleep in a place that was warm, with pretty lights. 

The sound of someone stepping on glass caused him to shriek like a wounded predator. Instead of grabbing his mallet, he crawled away, scrambling to find his bearings across the broken glass and debris.

Once he found a wall, he curled against it, weeping loudly.

"Are you okay?"

Light beamed across the wall just fast enough to make him look up and completely ignore the voice. Whatever was left of his rotten heart stuttered and Billy reached out with his hands to try and grab it. It, however, disappeared and he whined like a kicked puppy.

Then it came back, next to him in a sweet puddle of golden light. A whimper escaped the hillbilly and he crawled next to it, shivering.

He watched Claudette kneel in front of him, pointing the flashlight upward to let the room light up much more brightly than before. Billy turned onto his back to watch it, the tears having finally stopped and his whines having fallen silent.

"Is that better?"

Her smile, as sweet as the floral smell she presented, caused his heart to stutter. He rolled back to his side and tentatively nudged his head onto her lap. The killer felt her cringe and he reciprocated the feeling as her hands touched his face. Only after a moment of soft rubbing on his twisted face did he realize he was safe. 

With a purr and a sob of relief, he clung to the survivor like his life depended on it.

For the Entity, it was a pity that the night had been moonless.


End file.
